The need of an anti-fog treatment for applications on spectacle lenses, visors or sport goggles, military helmets, car windshields, etc., has given rise to the development of varied products. Liquid cleaning solutions are provided by various manufacturers and can be applied on various surface, however they are readily removed by standard washing operation. Films obtained by UV or thermic polymerization of monomer solutions are applied to visors, helmets, ski and protection goggles but they also show limited resistance and their anti-fog properties rapidly fade out.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,459 disclose the use of a plasma polymerization deposition process of dimethyldiacetoxysilane (DMDSA) to create a single-layered anti-fog film on glass or plastic lenses.
However, none of all these products and/or techniques makes it possible to obtain a substantially durable anti-fog film at the surface of the material.
There is therefore a great need for a new process providing an anti-fog coating having a more durable character to a surface.